dirty little secret
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare is hiding a secret from her boyfriend and her 3 best friends... when she comes clean someone from her past comes back
1. Chapter 1

Clare's pov:

Today was my first day of 10th grade and i was really happy, i have the perfect boyfriend Eli, and 3 best friends Adam, Alli, and Jenna. But there is one problem i have a daughter. Her name is Ashton Elizabeth Edwards. Her father K.C Guthrie left 2 years ago when i found out i was pregnant. Him and his mom moved far away but they still send me money. I was only 13 when i gave my virgnity to K.C.

Flash back:

Me and K.C have been dating since 7th grade and we are in 8th an today was are 1 year anniversary.

"Hey beautiful" said K.C.  
"Hey" said Clare kissing him.  
"Happy 1 year anniversary" said K.C.  
"Happy 1 year anniversary yourself" said Clare.  
"My mom won't be home until 6am do you want to come over to celebrate" said K.C.  
"Sure i'll be there at 8" said Clare.  
"Okay ill see you tonight" said K.C kissing her and walks to class.

Later that night Clare walked up to K.C's house and rang the door bell.

"Wow Clare you look beautilful" said K.C, Clare was in a blue and black stapless dress and silver stilettos.  
"Thanks you look great to" said Clare.  
"Come in side" said K.C.

Clare steped inside and K.C made her dinner than they went to the couch to watch a movie. K.C started to kiss Clare and she kissed him back than one thing led to another and they both gave up there virginty to eachother.

1 month later

Clare took a pregnancy test and it came up positive than she remebered her and K.C had sex and forgot to use a condom. She made a doctors appointment to make sure before she told anyone.

2 days later at the doctors office.

"Hello you must be ms. Edwards" said the doctor.  
"Yes" said Clare.  
"What i see here is that you took a pregnancy test 2 days ago and it came up positive" said the doctor.  
"Yes" said Clare.  
"Okay i'm going to take blood and the test results should show up in 10 minutes" said the doctor.

With that the doctor took 1 tube of blood and ran the test in the computer.

10 minutes later

"Well ms. Edwards you are 1 month pregnant congradulations" said the doctor.

With that she said thanks and left.

Clare rang the door bell to K.C's.

"Hey babe" said K.C kissing Clare.  
"Hey" said Clare.  
"What are you doing here" said K.C.  
"I need to tell you something" said Clare.  
"Sure go head" said K.C.  
"I'm pregnant" said Clare.  
"Oh my god are you sure, did you take a test" said K.C.  
"Yea i went to the doctors today and said i was a month pregnant" said Clare.  
"Clare i'm sorry i love you but i can't take care of this baby" said K.C.

With that he went inside and left and Clare ran home crying.

End of flash back.

Still Clare's pov:

Now i'm a single mother but i don't regret Ashton. After when i had Ashton i went on the pill because i don't want another child at this age and thank god i did cause me and Eli have sex mostly all the time and nothing has happened.

*At school*

Eli's pov:

I'm waiting with my friends Adam, Alli, and Jenna. We are all waiting for Clare. Until i saw her walk around the corner and now she is walking up to us.

"Hey babe" said Clare.  
"Hey" i respond.  
"Hey Alli, Jenna, and Adam" said Clare looking at them.  
"Hey" they all said.  
"So can we come over today or no" said Alli.  
"Ummm i don't no" said Clare.  
"Come on Clare we are never aloud over what are you hiding" said Adam.

Clare's pov:

There it is they know i'm hiding something. They are my best friends and boyfriend i think it is time for them to no about Ashton i don't want to keep her a secret forever.

"Nothing" i said nervously.  
"Than why can't we come over" said Jenna.  
"Fine i need to tell you all something anyway, come over my house at 4" i responed.  
"Okay" they all said.

*After school at Clare's*

Still Clare's pov:

I was cleaning up the house when Ashton was sitting in her play pin watching cartoons. We had the whole house to are selfs, my mom and dad are at work. I was so nervous to tell them that i was a mom even Eli if he breaks up with me i don't no what i will do. Just than my door bell rings i got to answer it and see Eli, Adam, Alli, and Jenna. I tell them to come in.

"It's nice to finally see your house" said Jenna.  
"Uh Clare" said Adam.  
"Yea" i responed.  
"Who's the kid" said Adam.  
"I didn't no you had a sister" said Jenna.  
"Well Jenna, Alli, Adam, and Eli thats not my sister she is my daughter" i said nervous.  
"You have a kid" said Eli.  
"Yea, i'm sorry i didn't tell you i didn't no how you will react. I'm really sorry if none of you don't want to talk to me again i understand" i said on the verge of tears.  
"So this is your only secret" said Alli.  
"Yea" i replied.  
"Well i don't care i'm still your friend" said Alli hugging me.  
"Me to" said Adam also giving me a hug "Me three" said Jenna giving me a hug as well.  
"I'm cool with it to" said Eli with a smirk and he kissed me.  
"You guys are the best" i said happy.  
"We no" they all said.  
"So where is Ashton's dad" said Adam.  
"He's moved away when i told him" i said.  
"He's a douche" said Eli.  
"How old's Ashton" said Alli.  
"2" i said.  
"You got pregnant at 13" said Jenna.  
"Yea but i don't regret Ashton" i said.  
"Good" said Eli.  
"Can i hold her" said Adam. "Go head" i said.

With that Adam went over Ashton and picked her up.

"Hi Ashton i'm Adam" said Adam.  
"Hi Adam" said Ashton.  
"She can talk really well for a 2 year old" Adam said looking at me.  
"I no i put on shows that teach babys to talk" i replied.  
"Oh cool" Adam said still holding Ashton.  
"Hey Ashton i'm Alli" said Alli.  
"Hi Alli" replied Ashton.  
"Hi i'm Jenna" said Jenna.  
"Hi Jenna" replied Ashton holding onto Adam.  
"I love this kid" Adam said.  
"Hi Ashton i'm your mommy's boyfriend Eli" said Eli.  
"Hi Eli" said Ashton holding her arms out for Eli to take her.

With that Adam gave Ashton to Eli and Eli grabed her and put her on the floor. With that Eli grabed toys and him and Ashton along with Adam, Alli, and Jenna played with her while i sat there watching my boyfriend and 3 best friend's play with my daughter. My door bell rang and interupted me from my thoughts.

"I'm going to answer that" i said and they waved me off.

I answered the door and to my suprise i see K.C Guthrie at my door.

"Hey Clare" said K.C.

Authors note: in this story K.C and Clare meet eachother back than. And K.C and Jenna never dated. The picture of clare's dress and shoes are on my page. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Continuing where we left off*

"Hey Clare" said K.C.  
"K.C what are you doing here" said Clare.  
"I came back and i me and my mom want to be apart of Ashton's life" said K.C.  
"You wait 2 years than come back" said Clare.  
"I deserve that but can me and my mom come by later to see Ashton" said K.C.  
"Fine your daughter deserve's to see her father" said Clare.  
"Thank you me and my mom will come by 8" said K.C.  
"Sure see you than" said Clare.

With that K.C left and Clare shut the door and went back inside with her daughter, her boyfriend and her 3 bestfriends.

"Who was at the door" said Adam.  
"K.C" said Clare.  
"As in Ashton's dad K.C" said Eli.  
"Yea" said Clare.  
"What did he want" said Eli.  
"He wanted to no if him and his mom can come over later to see Ashton" said Clare.  
"And what did you say" said Adam.  
"I told him yea, him and his mom are coming at 8 tonight" said Clare.  
"Why would you say yes he abandoned you at 13 Clare" said Alli.  
"I no but he has a right to see he daughter" said Clare.  
"Yea but he didn't have a right to ditch you when he found out you where pregnant" said Adam.  
"I no... Let me ask you guys a question" said Clare.  
"Okay" said they all said.  
"Eli if you where K.C would you have left knowing i was pregnant" said Clare.  
"No i would have stayed" said Eli.  
"Adam" said Clare.  
"Would have stayed" said Adam.  
"Alli" said Clare.  
"Stayed" said Alli.  
"Jenna" said Clare.  
"Would have stayed" said Jenna.  
"Okay we answered so now what" said Adam.  
"I don't no but he has the right to see Ashton" said Clare.  
"Well than one of us are staying here with you when they come" said Eli.  
"I can take care of my self" said Clare.  
"What if he trys something" said Eli.  
"He won't try nothing cause his mom is here so nothing will happen" said Clare.  
"Okay" said Eli.

With that they all played with Ashton and when it hit 630 everyone said goodbye and left. Clare made dinner for her, K.C, his mom and Ashton. When she was done putting all the food on the table the door bell rang, than she looked at the time and saw it was 8. She answered the door and saw K.C and his mom.

"Hey" said Lisa (K.C's mom)  
"Hey Lisa and K.C" said Clare.  
"Hey Clare" said K.C.  
"Come in" said Clare.

They walked in and Clare shut the door behind them than went in the living room and picked up Ashton to give her to Lisa and K.C.

"Ashton this is you father K.C and his mom who is your grandmom" said Clare.  
"Hi daddy and mom-mom" said Ashton as she ran to K.C.  
"Hey Ashton you look beautiful" said K.C.  
"She looks like you K.C" said Clare.  
"Yea she does, but she has your eyes and lips" said Lisa.  
"Yea the rest is K.C" said Clare.  
"Awwwww thank you" said K.C.  
"So should we eat" said Clare.  
"Yea that would be great" said K.C.

With that they went into the kitchen and K.C put Ashton in the high chair and when they where done eating Clare put Ashton to sleep and came back to the kitchen to see Lisa and K.C doing the dishes.

"You didn't have to do that" said Clare.  
"It's the least we could do" said Lisa.  
"Well thanks" said Clare.  
"Welcome" said K.C.  
"Why don't you guys go catch up ill finish the dishes" said Lisa.  
"Okay thanks mom" said K.C.

With that Clare and K.C went to the couch to talk.

"So how have you been" said Clare.  
"Good, you no i wanted to call you every day but i just didn't no what to say" said K.C.  
"Its fine" said Clare.  
"No it's not i left the love of my life deal with her pregnacy by herself" said K.C.  
"It's fine i got over it" said Clare.  
"So how have you been" said K.C.  
"Really good" said Clare.  
"I hope degrassi is a good school" said K.C.  
"Good i'v been going there since 9th grade" said Clare.  
"Good... so did you ever have sex with another guy" said K.C.  
"Yea 1 other guy" said Clare.  
"Oh you where my only one" said K.C.  
"Was i really" said Clare.  
"Yea so who was the other guy you slept with" said K.C.  
"Eli my boyfriend" said Clare.  
"You have a boyfriend" said K.C.  
"Yea since last year" said Clare.  
"Oh i thought you would never have sex after me" said K.C.  
"Yea but i'm also on the pill" said Clare.  
"Good" said K.C.  
"I no" said Clare.

With that her door bell rang and Clare went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Eli, Adam, Alli and Jenna standing there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's pov:

Me and K.C where talking when the door bell rang. So i got up to answer the door and to my suprise i see Eli, Adam, Alli, and Jenna at my door. I thought i told them not to come.

"What are you guys doing here" i said annoyed.  
"Well we where at my house but we decided we wanted to meet run away baby daddy" replied Adam.  
"Adam stop" i replied kinda mad.  
"So you going to let us meet him or what" said Alli.  
"Fine but just please be nice for me" i replied hoping they will just say okay.  
"Fine" they all said.

With that i let them in and went into the living room where K.C sat waiting for me.

"K.C, these are my friends Adam, Alli, and Jenna and my boyfriend Eli" i said looking at K.C.  
"So this is the famous Eli" said K.C walking up to Adam.  
"No i'm Adam he is Eli, and the blond is Jenna and the black head is Alli" said Adam pointing acting like K.C was stupid or something.  
"Ah i see" said K.C looking at them.  
"Hi i'm Lisa K.C's mom" said Lisa breaking the stares.  
"Hi" they all replied.  
"Um K.C it's getting late we should be heading home" said Lisa grabing her car keys.  
"Okay, bye Clare, Eli, Adam, Jenna, and Alli i'll see you guys at school" said K.C and with that him and his mom got in the car and left.  
"Since when i'm i Adam" asked Eli.  
"Umm i don't no he has never met you before so i guess that is why" i said smugly.

With that Ashton cryed and i ran upstairs.

"Shhhhhhhh it's okay" i said calming her down.

With that Alli, Jenna, Adam, and Eli walked in.

"Whats wrong" said Jenna looking at Ashton crying.  
"She just woke up" i replied.  
"Eli Eli Eli Eli" said Ashton holding out to Eli.  
"Why does she want you 'm her mom" i said sarcastically.  
"Maybe she loves me more" replied Eli and with that he took Ashton and not even 10 minutes later she feel back to sleep.  
"How is that possibly" i asked.  
"Told you she liked me more" replied Eli smugly.

I took her from him put her back in her crib and walked down stairs with Adam, Eli, Alli, and Jenna behind me.

"Okay we have to go so we will see you in school" said Eli.  
"Okay" i replied.

With Adam, Alli, and Jenna gave me a hug and Eli gave me a kiss on the lips for 10 seconds that felt like 10 minutes.

"Just remeber you are mine" said Eli in a jealous way.  
"Are you jealous" i asked.  
"No" replied Eli to quick.  
"It's okay if you are i think it's really really sexy" i replied seductiviley.  
"Okay before i get over board can you promise me that you are mine" replied Eli.  
"Eli i'm your's only and your only mine" i said.  
"Good, i better go love you" said Eli.  
"I love you to" i replied.

With that they all left and i went to bed for school tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's pov:

I woke up to Ashton crying. So i got out of my bed and went in her room.

"Shhhhhhhh Ashton come on it's okay" I said rubbing her back.  
"I want Adam" said Ashton crying.  
"Why do you want everyone but me" I said sarcastically.  
"I WANT ADAM" screamed Ashton.  
"Okay i'll call him" I replied.

With that i took Ashton down stairs and looked at the clock it was 7:15 school started at 8:30. I picked up my phone and dialed Adam's #.

"Hello" said Adam happy.  
"Hey Adam can you come over" I asked.  
"Yea sure why" Adam asked curious.  
"Ashton won't stop crying and she keeps asking for you for some reason" i replied smugly.  
"Like I said I love that kid" Adam replied.

With that i closed my phone and put on cartoons for Ashton. While i waited patiently for Adam i thought i would grab me and Ashton breakfast. I poured 2 bowls of cereal. I grabed Ashton put her in the high chair so she could eat while i ate mine. When i was done the door bell rang. So i went to answer it and of course to my suprise Alli, Jenna, Adam, and Eli where there like usal.

"What are you guys doing here" i asked.  
"I came here cause you asked me. Than i called them and they thought it was funny so they came to" replied Adam.  
"Yea come in you four" i replied.

They walked in and didn't see Ashton.

"Where's my niece" asked Adam.  
"Niece" i replied.  
"Yes niece i am your best guy friend and i said i'm uncle Adam gotta problem with that" Adam asked with a smile.  
"Guess not if you want her to call you uncle Adam go ahead" i replied.  
"Thanks where is she" said Adam.  
"Kitchen eating" i replied pointing to the kitchen.

Adam went to the kitchen right when he stepped in there Ashton's face lite up.

"ADAM" screamed Ashton with her arms reaching for Adam.  
"It's uncle Adam to you" Adam said with a smile.  
"OKAY UNCLE ADAM" screamed Ashton again. Adam picked up Ashton and walked back into the living room.  
"I love this kid" Adam said looking at me.  
"Yea she loves you to as you can tell" i replied.  
"I no" Adam replied.  
"Okay i have to take Ashton to day care than head to school i'll see you at school" i replied.  
"I'll drive you" replied Eli.  
"Really" i asked.  
"Yea come on just give me directions" said Eli.

With that i got changed and put make up on than we got in Eli's car with Ashton in between Jenna and Alli with me in the back. We arrived at the day care center i droped her off than we headed off to school i just hope Eli, Adam, Alli and Jenna won't start anything with K.C. 


	5. Chapter 5

*At school*

Clare's pov:

We arrived at school a little early so we just decided we would just sit at a pinic table. Me, Adam, and Eli sat on one side and Alli and Jenna sat on the other.

"So Clare can i ask you something" said Jenna looking around to make sure no one was near us.  
"Yea go ahead" i replied.  
"Me and Alli where wondering since Adam is uncle Adam and me and Alli be aunt Alli and aunt Jenna" said Jenna with hope in her voice.  
"Yes you can if you want" i replied with a smile.  
"YES" screamed Alli and Jenna.

Everyone who was outside to look at us.

"Keep it down you to" i replied.  
"Sorry" they both said.  
"Okay so let me ask you a question" asked Alli.  
"Go ahead" i replied hoping it wasn't embarrising.  
"Who is the god mother" asked Alli.  
"My older sister Darcy" i replied.  
"Oh kool" replied Alli.  
"Okay now i have a question" asked Eli.  
"Go ahead" i replied cause knowing Eli it will be something stupid.  
"Who is the better kisser and sex partner... And don't lie to me" replied Eli.  
"ELI" i replied.  
"What answer the question" Eli said.  
"You for both" i replied with the truth.  
"Ah thank you" Eli said smugly.  
"You are so wierd" i replied.  
"Yea but you think it's cute" said Eli with a smirk.  
"No i think it's sexy" i replied seductive tone.  
"Oh really" Eli replied.  
"Mmmmhhhhhhmmmmm" i replied with a smile.

With that i kissed Eli with as much passion i could and Eli replied with just as much passion as me.

"Ugh you guys are gross" said Adam.  
"I have to agree" said Jenna.  
"Me to" said Alli.  
"Ah you guys hate when we kiss infront of you" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Yea" they all replied.

With that Eli kissed me again and everyone said Gross.

"You guys are so fun to mess with" i replied.  
"Hahahahahaha" said Adam.  
"We need to find boyfriends and a girlfriend" said Alli looking at Jenna and Adam.  
"Yea" said Adam.  
"Yea we do bad" said Jenna.  
"Adam can i ask you a question" said Jenna "Yea sure" said Adam.  
"Is your brother single" said Jenna.  
"Yea why" said Adam.  
"Just wondering" said Jenna.

The bell rang and they all went to class. The time went by so fast it was already lunch time. I was walking to my locker by myself and i saw none other than K.C.

"Hey" K.C "Hey" i replied.  
"So where is your boyfriend and friends" asked K.C.  
"Um have no clue so did you make any friends" i asked.  
"Yea 1 and a girl asked me out and she is sitting with me at lunch today with my new friend" replied K.C.  
"Oh kool who" i asked.  
"Drew Torres and Jess" K.C replied.  
"Oh kool my friend Adam is Drew's younger brother" i replied.  
"Is he really" asked K.C.  
"Yup Adam is 15 and Drew is 16" i said.  
"Oh that is kool" said K.C.  
"Yea" i replied.

With that Adam came up to me.

"Where have you been we have been waiting for you outside" said Adam.  
"Oh sorry was talking to K.C" i said.  
"Oh hey again" said Adam looking at K.C.  
"Yea hey i heard you are my friend's brother" said K.C.  
"You became friends with Drew Torres" said Adam.  
"Yea" said K.C.  
"Kool, Clare we should go" said Adam looking at me.  
"Yea, bye K.C ill see you around" i said.  
"Yea see ya" replied K.C.

With that me and Adam left to go outside to see Jenna, Alli, and Eli at the picnic table. 


	6. Chapter 6

*Continuing where we left off*

Still Clare's pov:

Me and Adam where walking to go to the picnic tables when Adam stoped and turned to me.

"So can you explain what happened" asked Adam.  
"What do you mean" i replied.  
"How did he meet my brother" Adam asked.  
"I don't no he just said that he made a friend and meet a girl Drew and Jess and he said he was having lunch with them" i replied.  
"Oh okay can i ask you another question" asked Adam with hope in his eyes.  
"Go ahead" i replied.  
"Okay i like Alli but i don't no how to tell her" replied Adam.  
"Well just get her alone and tell her you like her and ask her on a date" i replied.  
"Okay thanks we should get outside before they worry" replied Adam.  
"Your welcome and okay" i said.

We walked out and found Eli, Jenna, and Alli at the picnic table we always sit at.

"Hey what took you so long" asked Eli as he kissed me.  
"I was talking to K.C" i replied.  
"Oh" replied Eli with an upset look on his face.  
"Are you guys done" asked Adam.  
"Yea" i replied sitting down in the middle of Eli and Adam.

Lunch went by pretty quickly and so did the school day. Before i knew it the bell rang that told us it was time to go home. I walked out of class and to my locker when K.C walked up to me.

"Hey Clare" said K.C.  
"Hey K.C" i replied.  
"So i have been meaning to ask you something" asked K.C.  
"What is it K.C" i replied.  
"I wanted to no if i can take Ashton this weekend" asked K.C.  
"What" i replied.  
"I wanted to have her this weekend. Me and my mom want to spend time with her so can i. I promise i will have her back by sunday" asked K.C again.  
"I will think about it and let you no" i replied.  
"Okay and can i ask you another question" asked K.C.  
"Yea sure" i replied.  
"How are your parents" asked K.C.  
"My mom and me live together and my dad left when Ashton was born. He moved to Philly" i replied.  
"Oh that sucks" replied K.C.  
"Yea but i have to meet Eli by his car and pick up Ashton" i replied.  
"Oh okay i will see you tomorrow with the answer" K.C replied.  
"Okay" i replied and with that he left.

I continued to put the books i didn't need in my locker. When i was finished i walked out the front to doors to morty and saw Eli already there.

"Hey beautiful" said Eli giving me a kiss.  
"Hey" i replied with a smile.  
"So what took you so long" asked Eli.  
"Oh K.C needed to ask me something" i replied.  
"What did he need" asked Eli looking mad.  
"To see if Ashton can sleep over his house this weekend" i replied.  
"What did you say" asked Eli mad.  
"I told him i had to think about it" i replied.  
"Well are you thinking about saying yes" asked Eli.  
"I don't no maybe" i replied.  
"Why he left you" replied Eli.  
"Well if i give him Ashton for the weekend we will have the house to are selfs my mom is going out of town until tuesday" i replied.  
"And what will we do" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Have sex like usal" i replied.  
"Fine just be careful" replied Eli.  
"I no" i replied.

We left to go pick up Ashton and Eli took me home.

"Want to come in my mom is at work" i asked.  
"Yea sure" replied Eli.  
"YAY ELI'S COMMING IN" screamed Ashton.

Me, Eli, and Ashton got out of the car. We walked up to my door step and i unlocked my door and walked in side with Eli behind me carrying Ashton's diaper bag. I put Ashton in her pack n play and turned on cartoons while me and Eli sat on the couch doing homework.

"So what are you doing first" asked Eli taking out his math book.  
"I only have English and Algebra. What about you" i asked.  
"Math, History, and English" replied Eli.  
"Ha i only have 2" i replied.  
"Ha i only have a little to do i did some of my math during my free period" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay lets do are homework" i replied.

Me and Eli finished are homework. When we where done i looked over at Ashton sleeping on the floor.

"I better get her to bed" i said walking over to Ashton and picking her up.  
"Okay i'll wait down here" said Eli.  
"Okay" i replied walking upstairs to Ashton's room.

I put Ashton in her crib and walked back downstairs and sat back down next to Eli on the couch.

"So what do you want to do" i asked Eli.  
"Umm i don't no" replied Eli.

With that he kissed me long and passionate and i kissed back with just as much passion as he was. Me and Eli got caught up in the moment that we ended up having sex on my couch. When we where done i looked at the clock me and Eli broke a record. Me and Eli would have sex for a half hour. But today it was a full hour. Me and Eli got dressed. We do this alot we do it at his house when his parent aren't home and are cause Eli's parents don't care. We also have sex in the back of morty and in my house when my mom isn't home. Just than Eli pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So what did you think" asked Eli. He always asks me ever time after we have sex.  
"You are always amazing Eli" i replied with a smile.  
"So how many times did you make love with K.C" asked Eli.  
"Just once" i replied.  
"And you got pregnant" asked Eli.  
"Yes" i replied.  
"Okay i have to get home so i will pick you and Ashton up tomorrow okay" asked Eli getting his stuff.  
"Okay what time" i asked.  
"7" replied Eli.  
"Why that early" i asked.  
"So we can drop Ashton off and have some alone time before school" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay" i replied with a smile.  
"Love you Clare" said Eli.  
"Love you to Eli" i replied.

With that he kissed me and left in morty. I sat down on my couch and watched t.v. When i was just getting used to watching t.v i looked at the time and it said 11:00. I have to get to bed or i won't get up for school. I went up stairs and and got changed in my pajamas and walked into my bathroom brushed my teeth and walked back to my room set my alarm for 6:00 and went to sleep.

*Next morning*

Eli's pov:

I woke up at 6:00 and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair and body and got out, i went back in my room with a towel around my waste and went straight to my closet and picked out a black t-shirt, leather pants, my black converse, and my leather jacket. I walked down stairs to see my parents at the table about to leave for work. I looked at the clock and it said 6:45.

"Eli what are you doing up so early" asked Cece.  
"About to pick up Clare" i replied.  
"Why so early school doesn't start until 8:30" said Cece.  
"Yea but i wanted some alone time before school if you no what i mean" i replied with a smirk on my face.  
"Eli we both no what you mean and we want grandchildren so when are you and Clare going to plan that" asked Cece.  
"Well Clare already did" i replied siting at the table.  
"What do you mean" asked Bullfrog.  
"She has a 2 year old daughter Ashton" i replied with a smirk.  
"Awwww we want to meet her and who is the father" asked Cece.  
"Well i have to ask Clare and the dad's name is K.C Guthrie and he abadoned Clare when he found out than he came back 2 days ago and had dinner with Clare, Ashton, and his mom at Clare's house. Than he asked Clare to let him take Ashton this weekend so him and his mom can spend time with her" i replied with a slight frown.  
"That sucks" replied Bullfrog.  
"I have to go. Bye guys" i replied walking out the door.

I walked outside to morty and turned him on and drove to Clare's house.

Clare's pov:

Me and Ashton just got done eating breakfast and we where waiting for Eli. So i decided to let Ashton watch cartoons while i sat there with her. There was a knock on the door so i got up and saw Eli there with one of his sexy smirks on his face.

"Hey blue eyes" said Eli giving me a kiss.  
"Hey" i replied steping aside to let him in.  
"So ready to go" said Eli walking into the living room where Ashton was.  
"ELI" screamed Ashton running to Eli reaching her arms out for him to take her.

With that Eli picked her up.

"So are you ready for Eli and mommy to take you to day care" Eli asked Ashton.  
"YAY" replied Ashton with a smile.  
"Let me get her diaper bag and than we can go" i replied.  
"Okay" said Eli.

I grabed the diaper bag and me, Eli, and Ashton got in Eli's car and we where off to the day care center. When we got there i went inside droped her off and came back into the car and we where off to somewhere.

"Where are we going" i asked.  
"It's a suprise" replied Eli.  
"Okay" i replied looking out the window.

When the car stoped i saw we where at the abadoned church where we had our picnic.

"I can't believe you brought me here" i said.  
"Well i thought about something different instead of going to the abadoned parking lot like we always do" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Well i love this place" i replied.  
"Okay now get in the back beautiful we are doing this rather you like it or not" replied Eli with a smirk.

With that i smiled and got out of the car and opened the back door and closed it. Than i moved the cover that is on the window and covered the whole window than did the same with the window that leads to the front of the hearse and Eli did the same with the back window and the side window.

When we where done covering the windows me and Eli started to have a heated make out session. Than before we removed clothes Eli took out a condom and put it on the cup holder. When that was taken care of we started undressing eachother and had sex. When we where done we put are clothes back on and got back in the front seat.

"So how was it" asked Eli starting up morty and driving us to school it was 8:15.  
"Eli i love you and all but if you keep asking me that question after we have sex i will kill you" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay this is the last time but how was it" Eli asked again.  
"Amazing as usal" i replied.

With that we where off to school and i have to give K.C my answer. 


	7. Chapter 7

Clare's pov:

When me and Eli got to school are friends came up to us as usal.

"Hey Clare and Eli" said Adam with a smile.  
"Hey" me and Eli replied.  
"Okay i have to go find K.C and go tell him my answer" i said.  
"Answer for what" asked Jenna.  
"He asked if he can have Ashton this weekend to spend time with her" i replied.  
"WHAT" screamed Adam, Alli, and Jenna.  
"Can you guys please shut up" i asked with a annoyed look on my face.  
"Sorry" they replied.  
"Thank you" i replied.  
"So are you going to say yes or no" asked Alli.  
"I will tell you guys after i tell K.C" with that said i walked away into the school.

I was walking the halls looking for K.C when i found him talking to Drew and Jess. I walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder and he turned around and smiled.

"Hey Clare" K.C said.  
"Hey K.C" i replied with a smile.  
"So what's the answer" K.C asked with hope in his eyes.  
"Yes" i replied.  
"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me right now" replied K.C with a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Your welcome" i replied.  
"Okay well i have to go i will see you later Clare and thanks again" replied K.C.  
"Okay and anytime" i replied.

With that him, Drew, and Jess left.

Adam's pov:

I was walking down the hall when i saw Alli at her locker. I have to suck it up and tell Alli how i feel now or never. I walked over there.

"Hey Alli" i said all nervous.  
"Hey Adam what's up" she replied.  
"Umm i was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tonight you no with me" i asked.  
"I hate you" she replied.  
"What did i do wrong" i asked confused.  
"I have been waiting for you to ask me out. I knew you liked me and i like you back" she replied with a smile.

I feel such a dumb ass right now.

"I feel stupid right now" i replied.  
"Yes" she replied with a smile.  
"I no i'm stupid don't rub it in" i replied looking down at the floor.  
"No i mean yes you are but i meant yes to the date" she replied with a smile.

I shot my head back up with a smile.

"Really" i asked with a hughed smile on my face.  
"Yes really pick me up at 7" she replied.  
"Okay. Well i have to go i will see you tonight" i replied.  
"Okay" she replied with a smile.

I walked away on the search for Clare to tell her i got a date with Alliah Bhandari. I finally found her by her locker kissing Eli as usal.

"CLARE" i screamed running up to her.

They pulled away and i knew i would get my ass kicked by Eli later.

"Hey Adam" said Clare with a smile.  
"Yea hey ADAM" replied Eli with venom in his voice but i didn't care.  
"Hey guess what" i replied.  
"What" asked Clare.  
"I got a date with Alli" i replied with a smile.  
"Oh my god Adam i'm so happy for you" said Clare giving me a hug.  
"I'm so happy for tonight. Well i got to go to my locker to get my books i'll see you guys later" i replied and walked away.

Clare's pov:

When Adam left i knew Eli was going to say something about Adam ruining our perfect kiss but hey i can kiss him every day but Adam only get's one chance on taking Alli out and making it perfect for her i was really happy for him.

"I hate Adam" said Eli. What did i tell you.  
"We can kiss anytime" i replied looking at him.  
"Yea but it was just getting good" he replied with a slight frown.  
"Don't worry i'll make it up to you this weekend" i replied with a smile.  
"Oh yea" replied Eli taking my hand and walked down the hall together.  
"Yup but right now we have to get to class" i replied.  
"Okay, and i forgot to tell you Cece and Bullfrog want to meet Ashton" he replied.  
"How did they no about Asht- Eli" i replied kinda upset.  
"What they where happy" he replied with a smirk.  
"Fine maybe tomorrow before i take her to K.C's" i replied knowing what was going to happen.  
"You said yes" replied Eli upset.  
"Yes" i said.  
"Clare i'm driving you there cause i don't trust him" replied Eli.  
"Fine but we should really get to class" i replied.  
"Okay come on beautiful" he replied with a smirk.

We where off to our classes. 


	8. Chapter 8

*Later that night with Adam and Alli*

Adam's pov:

I took Alli out to little miss steaks and we had a fun time now i'm taking her to a beautiful water fall i found just a couple weeks ago when i got bored sitting at home.

"Where are we going" asked Alli with a confused look on her face.  
"It's a suprise" i replied taking off my tie and putting it around her eyes.  
"What are you doing" asked Alli.  
"What i don't want you seeing where we are going until we get there" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay your not going to kill me right"asked Alli with a smile.  
"Now why would i do that to a pretty girl like you" i asked watching her smile widened.

We walk through the forest and when we got there i let go of Alli's hand.

"Adam" asked Alli with a scared expresion on her face.  
"I'm still here take the tie off right about now" i replied.

She took it off and gasped at how beautiful it was she went to where the railing was and looked at it and took out her phone and started taking pictures of it.

"How did you find this place" asked Alli as she was done taking pictures.  
"A couple weeks ago i was bored so i went for a walk and i found this and thought if i can get a date with you than i would bring you here" i replied with a smile.  
"Well i love this and i loved our date as well" she replied looking at me.

Just than Alli took a few steps towards me and said something in a different language.

"Be`same" replied Alli looking at me.(The thing in between the b and s is suppose to go above the e)  
"What does that mean" i asked confused.  
"It means kiss me in spanish" replied Alli with a smile.

With that i kissed her with so much passion that we could hardly breath but we didn't care we where savoring this moment. We pulled away with the need of air.

"Will you be my girlfriend Alliah Bhandari" i asked with hope in my eyes.  
"Yes i would love to" replied Alli kissing me.

We kissed for about a couple more seconds when her phone went off.

"Sorry" she said looking at her phone.  
"Who is it" i asked curious.  
"Sav telling me my mom and dad want me home" Alli replied with a smile.  
"Then let's get you home" i replied with a smile.

We walked back to her house. When we got there we said good night and we kissed and she went inside and i left.

*Next day at school*

Clare's pov:

I was at my locker when Alli came up to me.

"Oh my god guess what" said Alli so excited.  
"What" i asked.  
"Me and Adam are dating" Alli said jumping up and down.  
"Really that's great" i replied with a smile.

With that she gave me a big hug. Just than Eli came up and and interupted.

"Wow what did i miss" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Me and Adam are dating yay" replied Alli jumping for joy.  
"Are you now" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Yes we are Eli" said Adam comming up behind Eli.

Just than Adam and Alli kissed for 10 seconds than Adam put his arm around Alli.

"I see you to are happy" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Yup we have been dating for one day and it is amazing" replied Adam with a smile.  
"Are you serious you to are dating" said Jenna with a frown.  
"Yup since yesterday" replied Alli excited.  
"Yay now i'm a fifth wheel" replied Jenna.  
"Than go ask out Drew don't take no for an answer" i replied with a smile.  
"Your right i will go ask him out. Adam where is he" Jenna replied turning to Adam.  
"Locker" replied Adam with a smile.

With that she ran off.

Jenna's pov:

I was speed walking down the hall to Drew's locker. When i saw him i walked over and taped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey Jenna" said Drew.  
"Hey Drew can i ask you something" i asked with hope in my voice.  
"Yea sure" Drew replied with a smile.  
"Do you want to go on a date with me saturday night" i asked.  
"Sure i would love to" replied Drew with a smile.  
"Great pick me up at 8" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay see you tomorrow" replied Drew.  
"Okay bye" i replied with a smile.

I walked away with a smile.

Clare's pov:

I was in my last class of the day. I have to get Ashton ready for this weekend. Just than the bell rang. I walked to my locker to see K.C waiting there for me.

"Hey Clare" said K.C with a smile.  
"Hey K.C" i replied opening up my locker and putting my books in.  
"So what time are you bringing Ashton over tonight" asked K.C with a smile.  
"Umm how about 7" i asked looking at him.  
"Yea sounds good. Okay i have to go i'll see you at 7" replied K.C with a smile than walked away.

I finished putting my books in while i felt a hand on my wrist turning me around and kissing me. We pulled away.

"What where you to talking about" asked Eli.  
"Asking me what time i'm bringing Ashton over" i replied closing and locking my locker.  
"Oh do you need a ride to go get Ashton or no" asked Eli.  
"Yea sure" i replied with a smile.

Me and Eli walked out of the school and went to get Ashton. When we got to the daycare center i went in grabed her and walked back out to Eli's car and got in.

"ELI" screamed Ashton.  
"Hey Ashton" replied Eli driving away.  
"Is he comming over again please mommy" asked Ashton looking at me.  
"He is and later tonight i'm taking you over your daddy's house and you are going to spend the whole weekend with him and mom-mom" i replied with a smile.  
"YAY i get to see my daddy again" replied Ashton with a smile.  
"Yup" i replied.  
"So Clare we taking Ashton to my parent's before we take her to her "daddy's" asked Eli using air quotes on daddy.  
"Eli stop already" i replied mad.

Just than we where out infront of my house and i walked out of the car with Ashton and Eli following. I unlocked the door and we steped in. I put Ashton down and she went over to her toys.

"What, it's not fair that he leaves you when your pregnant, then comes back and now Ashton is going over there for the weekend" replied Eli upset.  
"What am i suppose to say to him sorry K.C you can't see your daughter" i replied upset.  
"Yes" replied Eli in a whispear so Ashton didn't here.  
"No he helped me make her he has a right Eli" i replied walking into the kitchen.  
"Fine" replied Eli.  
"Are you still jealous Eli" i asked shocked.  
"No i'm not jealous" replied Eli quickly.  
"Yes you are admit it" i replied looking at him smiling.  
"Fine i am. I have been since he came back" replied Eli blushing and looking down.  
"Eli why are you so jealous nothing will happen between me and K.C again" i replied waiting for an answer.  
"Losing you to him" replied Eli looking at me with sad eyes.  
"You aren't going to lose me to him Eli i love you not him. I used to 2 years ago not no more i love you now" i replied grabing his hands.  
"So i don't have to worry losing you to him" replied Eli with a small smirk.  
"Nope" i replied kissing him.  
"Okay what time you want to go to my parents" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Around 6" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay go pack" replied Eli.  
"Okay" i replied picking up Ashton and going upstairs with her.

Me and Ashton walked into her room and i put her on the floor.

"Okay pick what toys you want from here and i'll go back clothes" i said to Ashton.  
"Okay mommy, hi Eli" replied Ashton i looked at the door to see Eli there.

I grabed her suit case and put her clothes and toys in and zipped it up. When i looked at the time it was 4:30. I walked back down stairs with Ashton and the suit case and Eli following and put her down and she played with toys and me and Eli watched tv.

K.C's pov:

Me and my mom where kid shopping. We picked up clothes, toys, stuffed animals, shoes, bottles, and we looked at cribs.

"I like this one" said my mom looking at a pink crib.  
"No mom she won't like pink" i replied.  
"K.C you need something for her to sleep in you can't have Clare bring over her crib or pack and play every time" replied my mom with a smile.  
"Right" i replied looking down. I forgot to ask Clare if i could have Ashton every weekend.  
"You did ask her right" asked my mom looking at me.  
"Here's the thing i only asked her for this weekend" i replied with a nervous laugh.  
"K.C" said my mom upset.  
"What i wanted to see how this weekend goes first" i replied with a little smile.  
"Fine on sunday you ask her okay. I have missed 2 years of Ashton's life so have you" replied my mom.  
"I no okay i was stupid for leaving" i replied looking around.  
"Yea you where put you are my son and i knew how scared you where. Anyway what crib do you want" asked my mom looking at me.  
"I like this one" i replied. It was purple and you could get the name in graved.  
"Your sure. I don't want to here you complain later" replied my mom with a smile.  
"Yes" i replied.  
"Okay i'll find someone" replied my mom with a smile and walking away.

A couple seconds later my mom came back with a lady.

"Okay what color and name would you like in graved" asked the lady Ashley.  
"Purple and Ashton please" i replied looking at her.  
"Is that a girl or boy" asked the lady Ashley confused.  
"Girl" i replied.  
"Okay i will be right back" she replied with a smile and walked away.

Me and my mom waited for a half hour until she came back with the crib and the name in graved on it.

"Do you like it" asked my mom with a smile.  
"Yes mom i like it" i replied with a smile.  
"Okay i will take this up to the counter and come up when your ready" replied the lady Ashley.  
"We are finished" replied my mom.  
"Okay follow me than" she replied.

We followed her to the counter to pay for everything. We had people put the crib in the trunk of the van. When they where done we put the bags in the back seat after we hooked up the car seat. And we where off to the apartment. When we got there we put the clothes and everything in the empty room and we went out to get the crib. When we came back into the apartment with the crib i checked the time and it said 5:30. So we put the crib in the room and me and my mom put together the 2 dressers and put the clothes in. Then we put together her toy and shoe box and put every thing in there. Then we put the crib against the wall and put the sheet on and the blanket along with the pillow then we put a teddy bear in there to finish it off.  
When we where done we looked at the room and approved when i checked the time it was 6:00. One more hour until my daughter comes i can't wait.

Clare's pov:

Me, Eli, and Ashton where about to leave the house i closed up the pack and play when i got a text when i looked at it, it said from K.C.

"Who is that" asked Eli.  
"K.C" i replied about to open it.  
"What does it say" asked Eli curious.  
"I don't no yet haven't opened it" i replied and opened it.

*Text said*  
Don't bring anything for Ashton to sleep in- K.C.  
*My text back*  
Why- Clare.  
*K.C's text back*  
Me and my mom just got back from getting her a crib- K.C :).  
*My text back*  
Okay thanks- Clare :).  
*K.C*  
No problem- K.C.

With that i shut my phone and opened back up the pack and play.

"What are you doing Clare" asked Eli confused.  
"K.C said him and his mom bought her a crib so i won't need this" i replied grabing Ashton and her suit case.  
"Okay" replied Eli following us out the door.

We got in morty and drove to Eli's house. When we got there his parents where on the couch.

"Guys i bought Ashton over" said Eli getting his parents attention.  
"Okay sweet heart" replied his mom getting up and walking over to us.  
"Ashton these are my parents they want to meet you" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Hi i'm Ashton and i'm this many" replied Ashton holding up to fingers.

With that Cece took her from me and her and Bullfrog where playing with her. When i looked at the time it said 6:58. I taped Eli and pointed to the clock.

"Guys Ashton needs to go to her dad's" said Eli looking at his mom and dad.  
"Okay bye Ashton, nice to see you again Clare she is really beautiful" replied Cece with a smile.  
"Nice to see you again Cece and Bullfrog and thank you" i replied with a smile.

With that Eli grabed Ashton and we left in morty i told him the directions to there apartment. When we got there me, Eli and Ashton walked to the elevator and pushed the 5th floor. When it stoped on the 5th floor we walked down the hall trying to find the room when we found it we knocked. A couple seconds later Lisa opened the door.

"Hey Clare, Ashton and Eli right" Lisa asked making sure.  
"Yes ma'm" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Come on in" replied Lisa with a smile.

We walked in.

"K.C is in the last door to the left" Lisa replied with a smile.  
"Okay thanks Lisa" i replied with a smile.  
"No thank you for letting Ashton come over" she replied with a smile.  
"No it's no problem" i replied with a smile.

With that me, Ashton and Eli walked to the last door on the left. When we got there i knocked.

"Come in mom" i heard K.C yell and that made me laugh a little. We walked in to see K.C putting clothes in the closet.  
"I'm not your mom" i replied with a laugh.

K.C turned around and saw us.

"Is it 7:00 already" he asked looking at the clock on the wall and said 7:15.  
"Yup" i replied.  
"Uh lost track of time" he replied with a smile.  
"So do you care to explain what all this is" i asked looking around.  
"Well it's Ashton's room" K.C replied with a smile.  
"When you said you bought a crib you also bought all this" i asked looking at the room.  
"Yup i also got the crib in graved" replied K.C.  
"I see that" i replied with a smile. I put Ashton down and she ran to K.C and he picked her up.  
"Yea i had no clue what color to get her so i got purple since i hate pink" replied K.C with a laugh.  
"Well she has to different color rooms now" i replied with a small laugh.  
"Why what color is her room at your house" he asked curious.  
"Pink" i replied with a little laugh.  
"Oh god that's awful" replied K.C with a little laugh also.  
"Okay here is her suit case with her toys, clothes, and bottles if you need anything call me" i replied giving him the suit case.  
"Got it" he replied.  
"Okay we gotta get going bye Ashton and K.C" i replied giving Ashton a kiss.  
"Bye mommy and Eli" replied Ashton with a smile.  
"Bye Ashton and K.C" replied Eli.  
"Bye Clare and Eli" replied K.C.

With that me and Eli walked out of the room. We said bye to Lisa and left. We walked to morty and drove back to my house.

Author's note: I made this chapter longer sorry for the wait. How did you like the new degrassi yesterday yay fitz, eli an clare triangle. 


	9. Chapter 9

*Later that night*

Clare's POV:

Me and Eli just got done eating take out. Right now we are watching t.v. Eli has his right arm around me and I'm snuggling up to his side. Just then Eli brought me out of my thoughts.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"I don't know." I replied, looking at the TV

Just then I felt Eli move my hair, and started kissing my neck. Damn he knows this is my weak spot. I closed my eyes and enjoyed him biting my neck. He put his left hand on the opposite side of my neck to hold me in place. He started biting harder. I think I'm getting a hickey, but I don't care it feels too good. Eli started pulling down the top of my shirt and started kissing until he reached my shoulder. He was placing feather light kisses, then worked his way back to my neck. He started biting until I stopped him and faced him.

I kissed him with more passion then I normally do. I put my hand on the back of his head and kissed him harder. I kissed down his jaw line to his neck and started biting. I was biting really hard but he seemed to enjoy it cause he was moaning. I did this until I saw a hickey form on his neck. I pulled away and stood up in front of him. I took off my shirt and straddled him. I put my hands on his shoulders and started kissing him. Eli rested his hands on my lower back. I pulled away and took off his shirt and started kissing his chest. I unbuckled his pants and slid them off. Eli grabbed the button on my pants and unbuckled them and pulled down the zipper. I stood up and took them off. I straddled him again and we started kissing. Eli took off my bra, and threw it to the ground. Eli started kissing my neck, and I thought of something he hates that I do. I started dry humping him and he stopped and looked at me.

"Why are you teasing me?" asked Eli.  
"Cause I wanted to." I replied with a smirk.  
"Don't do that because I'm really horny right now." replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Are you now?" I asked with a evil smile.  
"Yes..." replied Eli, confused.

With that, I took off Eli's boxers and my underwear and went back to straddling his hips again. I pushed down and he was inside me. I started moving up and down, and Eli laid his head back on the couch moaning my name. I was going harder and it seamed to make Eli excited cause he was moaning like crazy. Eli lifted his hips up to match my thrusts, and it worked cause it went deeper and I moaned. Eli and I were moaning like crazy.

"Clare, I think I'm gonna...ahhh." said Eli as he orgasmed.

I kept going until I orgasmed. When I did I kept going to do a second orgasm. When me and Eli's second orgasms was done I got off of him and went to put on my bra and under wear. Eli grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"Wow, that was amazing." said Eli, putting on his pants.  
"Yeah, it was." I replied, putting on my pants also.

Me and Eli put our shirts on and we sat down and watched TV It hit 12:30 and Eli had to go home.

*Next day*

Eli POV:

I woke up and looked at the time. It said 10:30. I thought I would go over Clare's since it's Saturday. I couldn't stop think about last night, when me and Clare had sex for the hundredth time. I love her and little Ashton. Ever since I met Ashton, I always hoped that I was the father, and not K.C. Even if Clare and I get married when we grow older, Ashton will always be K.C's daughter, never mine. Just then my phone went off and I looked at the caller ID and it said Clare. I answered it.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" I said with a smirk.  
"Hey, I'm sitting here I just woke up." replied Clare.  
"Wow, sleeping late now, are we?" I replied with a smirk.  
"Ha ha. When you left Jenna called me and she kept me up until 2:00." replied Clare, sounding annoyed.  
"Why?" I asked, Confused.  
"Today is her date with Drew." replied Clare.  
"Oh." I replied.  
"Yeah, she kept going through outfits with me." said Clare.  
"Wow, must be annoying." I replied with a slight laugh.  
"Yeah, hey do you want to come over?" asked Clare. I could feel a smile on her face.  
"Be right over." I replied.

Me and Clare said bye and I hung up and went to my closet, I got out black jeans, with a black shirt, with a gray half jacket that had the sleeves cut off, and black converse. (It's the outfit he wears in still fighting it part 1 when he tells Clare he is sorry for leading her on) I got my keys to Morty and was out the door.

Clare's POV:

I was waiting for Eli when my stomach started growling. I decided to make sausage, pancakes, eggs, and toast. I decided to make some for Eli. When I was almost done with breakfast there was a knock on my door. I walked to my door and opened it to see Eli.

"Hey." I said with a smile.  
"Hey, beautiful." said Eli with a smirk.  
"Come in." I said gesturing him in.

He walked in, and I walked to the kitchen. I took the sausage out of the pan and started making the pancakes, when I felt to strong arms around my waist. I turned around and came face to face with Eli.

"What are you making?" asked Eli.  
"Sausage, pancakes, eggs, and toast." I said with a smile.  
"What are we feeding the whole neighborhood?" asked Eli with a smile.  
"No, I got my period this morning and you know I eat a lot when I get my period." I replied with a smile, turning around to finish breakfast.  
"Damn it, I can't make love to you now!" said Eli with a laugh.  
"Ha ha, very funny." I said taking the breakfast off the stove and put it on a plate for me and Eli.

Me and Eli ate the breakfast and went into the living room.

"What do you want to do?" asked Eli looking at me.  
"Movie marathon?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure." said Eli with a smile.

I walked over to the movie rack and picked out 'Easy A'. Eli and I sat down and watched the movie.

*Jenna's POV ( 7:30 PM)

I was getting ready. I put on a simple strapless black cocktail dress, that had the back open, with black stilettos. I looked at the time and it said 7:35. I put on some glitter eye shadow, with mascara, eye liner, and clear lip gloss. I was finished early so I walked down stairs and watched TV before I knew it there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door I saw Drew with a dark blue button down, and black dress pants. He also had dark red roses in his hand. He was looking down so he didn't see me.

"Wow, Drew, you look good." I said. He looked up and his eyes went so wide.  
"Wow, Jenna, you look amazing." said Drew with a smile, handing me the roses.  
"Thanks let me put these in a vase, come in." I said, welcoming him in. I put the roses in a vase and walked back into the living room with Drew.  
"Ready to go?" I asked with a smile.  
"Yes, let's go." said Drew with a smile.

We walked out side and he opened the door to his car for me to get in. He got in the drivers side and we where off.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at Drew.  
"I was thinking dinner at little miss steaks, and then a romantic walk in the park." said Drew, focusing on the road.  
"I would love that!" I replied with a smile.

Me and Drew got to the restaurant and we ordered and ate dinner. When we where done Drew paid the meal and we where off to the park. When we got to the park Drew held my hand.

"Jenna, when you asked me out I was happy." said Drew looking at me.  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
"Cause I liked you for the longest time, but didn't have the guts to admit it." said Drew, looking embarrassed.  
"I liked you to, that's why I asked Adam if you were dating anyone so, I could ask you out." I said with a huge smile.

With that Drew turned to me and cupped my cheek with his left hand and kissed me with so much passion.  
I responded with the same amount of passion. We both pulled away after what felt like 10 minutes but it was just 15 seconds.

"Wow." said Drew with a smile.  
"Yeah, wow indeed." I said, with a smile of my own.  
"I should get you home." said Drew, looking at his watch.  
"Okay." I said.  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek and was about to open my door, when Drew pulled me to look at him.

"Jenna, where does this leave us?" asked Drew, looking nervous for my answer.  
"What do you want us to be?" I asked, waiting for my answer.  
"Hopefully boyfriend and girlfriend, but if you don't wanna be then that is fine with me." said Drew, nervous.  
"Drew, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said with a huge smile.  
"Great, I'll call you tomorrow, girlfriend." said Drew with a smile.  
"I'll answer, boyfriend." I replied.

We kissed one more time before he left. When he did I went inside and went to bed with a smile on my face.

Clare's pov:

I was watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix with Eli.

"Clare," said Eli.  
"Hmm?" I replied getting addicted to the movie.  
"Do you see a future for us?" asked Eli. I turned my attention towards him.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Do you see us together in the future?" Eli repeated.  
"Yes, why would you ask me that?" I asked, slightly confused.  
"Cause I don't wanna fall more in love with you then I already am and have you leave me, for KC." said Eli.  
"Eli, I would never leave you for him you have to trust me." I said with a smile.  
"I do, it's just, I don't trust him." said Eli, looking down.  
"Eli, just because me and KC have a kid together and we will have to get along because of Ashton doesn't mean I'm leaving you." I said with a smile. Eli looked back up.  
"Promise?" said Eli with a slight smirk.  
"Promise." I replied with a smile and kissed him.

We turned our attention back to the movie. When the movie ended me and Eli went upstairs for bed.

Authors note: hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry K.C will be in the next one. I need at least 38 reviews for a new chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Clare's pov:

Today was sunday and I get to see Ashton. I took out my phone and texted K.C, to ask him what time he was bringing her home.

*My text to K.C*  
Hey, when are you bringing Ashton home -Clare.  
*K.C's text back*  
Hey, how about 8 -K.C.  
*My text back*  
Okay, see you and Ashton at 8 -Clare.

He never texted back after that so I sat down on my couch and turned on the t.v. I started going threw channels, when I stoped at one of my favorite movies. The Bounty Hunter.

K.C's pov:

I was siting here when Clare texted. She asked me when I was bringing Ashton home. I responded quickly then I stoped texting. I was eating breakfast with my mom, cause Ashton was sleeping. Just then Ashton started crying and I got out of my chair and ran to her room. When I got there she was standing up in her crib with the teddy bear that I bought her in her hands.

"Dadda dadda dadda" said Ashton crying.  
"Daddy's here" I said, picking her up.  
"I hungwy daddy" said Ashton.  
"Then, let's get food in that belly" I said tickling her stomach and she started giggling like crazy. She droped her bear.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed.  
"What wrong?" I asked.  
"My bear" she said with tears.  
"Okay I'll get it" I said, bending down and getting her bear.

I gave her the bear and she hug the bear close to her chest.

"Want food now?" I asked, with a smile.  
"YAY" screamed Ashton I laughed at her excitment.

I walked out of her room with her in my arms and walked into the kitchen. I grabed the high chair and put it right next to my chair and put Ashton inside. I hooked her up and put some eggs and one sausage on her plate, then I put some orange juice in her cup and put it on her high chair and gave her a fork. I sat down in my chair and looked at my mom, who was staring at me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Nothing, you look like you where born a father" said my mom, with a smile.  
"Yea, I just wish I never left, I could have been apart of Ashton's life" I said looking at Ashton who was drinking out of her cup.  
"Well, you did but the important thing is that your here now" said my mom.  
"Your right" I said, looking at her with a smile.  
"So, tonight when you take Ashton over Clare's you better ask her if Ashton can come over here every weekend" said my mom.  
"I no I will, I promise" I said to my mom and I continued to eat my breakfast.

When we finished breakfast, I took Ashton out of her high chair and took her back to her room. I put her down on the floor and went to her closet.

"Since it's kinda hot outside, do you want to wear a dress, skirt, or shorts?" I asked getting down to Ashton's level.  
"DRESS" screamed Ashton with a smile.  
"Okay I'll pick one out" I said with a smile and walked to the closet and looked at all the dresses.

I looked threw all of them until I found the perfect one for her. It was a black dress with a pink cupcake on it. Then I went into her shoe box and picked out black flats with a strap. I walked over to Ashton's dresser and got out a pair of white socks and a pair of underwear. I walked over to Ashton and changed her into her outfit. We walked out of her bedroom door and into the living room.

"Awwww, don't you look cute" said my mom picking up Ashton and kissing her all over the cheek which made Ashton laugh.  
"Okay, mom we are going to the park" I said, grabing her and her coach.  
"Okay, have fun" said my mom, as I walked out the door holding Ashton in one hand and the coach in the other.

I walked out of the apartment building with Ashton. When we got outside I put her in her coach and we walked to the park. When we got to the park I let her out and she ran around like a child. Even though she is. I sat down on a bench and watched my daughter play on the slid and run around like crazy. I was watching her run around when Drew steped infront of me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Drew confused.  
"You no, just around" I said, with a nervous laugh. Just then Ashton came running over.  
"I want ice cream" said Ashton, with a smile.  
"I didn't no you had a sister" said Drew, with a smile.  
"She's not, she's my daughter, Ashton" I said, looking at Drew.  
"Whoa, since when?" asked Drew, confused.  
"Since two years ago" I said hooking Ashton in her coach.  
"Who is the mom?" asked Drew.  
"Clare Edwards" I said looking at him.  
"Oh cool I guess. Want some company?" asked Drew, with a smile.  
"Yea, sure thanks" I said, with a smile.

Me and Drew took Ashton to the ice cream shop. When we arrived, we walked in and I took Ashton out of her coach and placed her next to me on the booth.

"Hi, my name is Sam, how may I take your order?" asked the waiter.  
"I'll have a strawberry cone" said Drew.  
"I'll have the same and Ashton what do you want?" I asked Ashton.  
"Vinalla" said Ashton, with a smile.  
"I'll take vinalla in a cup for her" I said to the waiter. She noded and left.

Me and Drew sat there talking and laughing when our ice cream came I placed a napkin around Ashton and put the cup in front of her and she ate it happliy. Me and Drew ate our cones and talked. When we where finished I paid the bill and we left. I said bye to Drew and I walked back to my apartment with Ashton. When I walked in I took Ashton out and she ran to her toys and played. I watched t.v until it was time to take her home.

Clare's pov:

I was siting around watching movies and eating. I couldn't wait to have my baby home. I started feeling tired, so I fell asleep. I woke up to a knock on my door. I looked at the time and it said 8:15. I walked to the door and saw K.C and Ashton sleeping.

"Hey, come in" I said shuting the door behind him. He put Ashton in her pack and play.  
"Clare, can I ask you a question?" asked K.C.  
"Yea, sure" I replied.  
"Can, I have Ashton every weekend, please?" asked K.C, with hope in his eyes.  
"Since you bought her home in time, I say you can have her every weekend" I said with a smile.  
"Thank you, so much" said K.C.

K.C walked over to me and hugged me. I missed his embrace. When we pulled apart we looked into eachother's eyes and we kissed. We kissed with so much passion. He layed me down on the couch and we continued this make out session.

Authors note: hope u liked it. Ashton's clothes will be on my page. 


	11. Chapter 11

Clare's pov:

Me and K.C where still making out. I relised that this was wrong, so I stoped kissing him and pushed him off me.

"What, did I do something wrong?" asked K.C.  
"Yes, I'm with Eli, we can't do this" I said geting up and walking over to Ashton and picking her up.

I walked up stairs with Ashton. I walked into her room and put her in her crib. I turned around and saw K.C.  
I walked past him and went down stairs.

"Clare, talk to me" said K.C.  
"K.C, I want you to please not tell Eli about what we almost did, please" I said eagerly.  
"Okay, for you I won't say anything until you are ready" K.C replied.  
"Thanks" I said.  
"I better be going I'll see you in school" said K.C.  
"Okay, bye" I replied.  
"Bye" K.C said. He left, I locked the door and cried.

How was I going to tell Eli. This is going to hurt him. I don't want K.C, I want Eli and I'm inlove with Eli. I went to bed.

*Next morning*

Eli's pov:

I was siting at the picnic tables waiting for Clare. Just then Adam, Alli, and Jenna sat down.

"Hey, have you guys seen Clare?" I asked.  
"No" Jenna and Adam said.  
"Yea, she said she wasn't coming in cause she didn't feel good" said Alli.  
"Okay" I said, geting up.  
"Where you going?" asked Adam confused.  
"I'm going to see if she is okay" and with that I left.

I drove to Clare's house and knocked on the door. I waited for an answer. Then Clare answered the door in her pajamas.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" asked Clare confused.  
"I wanted to see if your okay" I said, walking passed her.  
"I'm fine" said Clare.

She walked to the couch and sat down and didn't even look at me. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Clare, what is wrong" I asked concerned.  
"I can't tell you" she said.  
"Tell me, please" I begged.  
"Don't be mad at me, please" said Clare, with tears in her eyes.  
"I promise" I said concerned.  
"Me and K.C, kissed last night" Clare said crying.  
"WHAT" I yelled.  
"Eli, I'm sorry" Clare said holding my hands.  
"I told you he was going to try something and you never believed me" I spat.  
"Eli I'm sorry okay, I truly am" Clare said crying more.  
"Clare you better pick, me or him" I said geting out of Clare's grip and standing up, I was pissed.  
"I pick you Eli, I'm inlove with you, not him" she said.

I turned around and kissed her hard. I layed her down on the couch and clothes where sheded. We where having sex.

Clare's pov:

Me and Eli just got done having sex. I knew he was still hurt that K.C and me kissed but it was a mistake and I wish I could take it back but I can't.

"Eli, are you mad at me?" I asked.  
"I'm mad, but not at you" Eli replied.  
"I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't" I said crying.  
"Clare, I love you and I can't live without you" Eli said.  
"Me either when I knew what was happening with K.C I stoped it and I told him to leave" I said.  
"I believe you Clare okay, I just, I can't trust him around you" said Eli.  
"How about this, I agreed to let K.C take Ashton every weekend, how about you go with me to drop her off then when he drops her off, your here" I tried to reason.  
"Okay, deal" Eli smiled.  
"Okay" I returned the smile then kissed him. 


	12. Chapter 12

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

I was at school at my locker when K.C came up to me.

"Hey, I didn't see you in school yesterday" said K.C.  
"Hey and I was talking to Eli" I said looking at him.  
"You told him" said K.C.  
"Yea, he was upset but I think he will be okay" I said back.  
"Well, here he comes now" said K.C pointing.

Eli walked down the hall with Adam, Alli, and Jenna. Eli was pissed.

"What the hell are you doing near MY girlfriend" said Eli pissed.  
"Just about to leave" said K.C walking away.  
"Clare, what the hell did he want" growled Eli.  
"He wanted to no why I wasn't in school" I said.  
"Ugh, he has the nerve" said Eli pissed.

The bell rang and we all went to class. right now it was lunch time and I wanted to be alone, so I went up to the roof of the school and sat there enjoying my lunch and the cool breeze going threw my hair. I was enjoying my alone time. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Eli. I let it ring. Then I kept geting calls from Alli, Jenna, and Adam, but I just let it go. When lunch was over I got off the roof and went to my locker to get my books. Just then Eli, Jenna, Adam, and Alli came up to me.

"Where were you, I was worried" Eli sighed with relief.  
"I went for a walk" it wasn't a total lie.  
"And you couldn't answer your phone" said Eli.  
"It was on silent in my pocket, I didn't no it was ringing" I said in defence.  
"Okay, want me to walk you to class?" asked Eli.  
"Yea, sure" I smiled.

Me and Eli said are byes to our friends and left to go to class. The day went by fast cause I wasn't paying attention. School was over and I took the bus to the daycare. I walked in and got Ashton. I walked out with Ashton and catched the bus to my house. The bus stops two blocks from my house, so I walked two blocks. When I got to my house, I saw Eli on my step.

"Hey" I said putting Ashton on my other hip.  
"Hey, I would have taken you to get Ashton" said Eli geting up from the step.  
"ELI ELI ELI!" yelled Ashton.

Eli took Ashton and she started playing with his hair.

"Come on" I said un locking the door.

Eli walked in with Ashton and put her on the floor.

"Mommy, can daddy stay for dinner?" asked Ashton. I kneeled down to her level.  
"Hunny, daddy isn't here" I said trying not to hurt her feelings.  
"Yes, he is" she said running to Eli.  
"Hunny, Eli isn't your real daddy, K.C is" I said walking over to her.  
"But, I want Eli" she said crying.  
"Ashton, your mommy is right, I wish you where my daughter but your K.C's" said Eli looking like he was gonna cry.  
"But, can I still call you daddy?" Ashton asked. Eli looked at me.  
"It's your decision" I said.  
"Yes, you can" smiled Eli.  
"YAY!" screamed Ashton as she huged Eli.  
"But, you still need to call K.C daddy to" said Eli looking at her.  
"Okay" she said as she huged him again.

I was smiling until I felt the urg to puke. I ran up stairs to the bathroom and puked my guts out. I heard running up the steps. Soon Eli came in holding Ashton. Eli put Ashton down and started rubing my back while I puked. I heard Ashton asking if I was okay and Eli said I was fine. When I was done I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth and picked up Ashton and went down stairs.

"Clare, are you sure your okay?" asked Eli concerned.  
"Yes, but can I tell you something?" I asked.  
"Yea sure, anything" said Eli.  
"Remeber when I told you I got my period" I said.  
"Yea" said Eli confused.  
"Well I lied I had cramps and I knew it was comming and I was craving food and I made food" I said.  
"Clare, when was the last time you got your period?" asked Eli.  
"The week before K.C came back, why?" I asked confused.  
"Clare, that was 3 and a half weeks ago" said Eli.  
"Yea, so" I said confused.  
"Do you think you could be pregnant?" asked Eli.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Clare, come on we are gonna check" said Eli grabing my hand.

I grabed Ashton and we went to the store. We bought 3 pregnancy tests and left. When we got home I went up stairs with Ashton and Eli. Eli was about to walk in but I told him no boys aloud and closed and locked the door. Ashton sat on the floor while I took the tests. Me and Ashton waited 3 minutes before it was time. I picked up Ashton and we looked at all 3 tests. And there stood my fate. 3 little pink plus signs. I un locked the door and Eli walked in and looked.

"Clare, I'm gonna be a dad" smiled Eli.  
"Yea" I said wiping tears from my eyes.  
"Clare, don't cry okay, we will get threw this, I promise" said Eli.  
"We need to call a doctor to make sure" I said looking at Eli.  
"Done" said Eli walking out of the room.

I grabed Ashton and I walked down stairs. We waited for Eli. A couple seconds went by and Eli had a big smile on his face.

"Come on, I got you an appointment for today, right now" said Eli pulling me up from the couch and grabing Ashton.  
"Okay" I said nervous.

We walked out to morty and Eli drove to the doctors office. When we got there there was no one there. We signed in and we where taken right back.

"Okay it says right here that you took a pregnancy test and it came out positive?" asked the doctor.  
"Yea" I said with Ashton on my lap.  
"Well, we need to draw blood then we will run the test to see if you are" replied the doctor taking out a needle.

He drew blood from my arm and went to run the test.

"Nervous?" asked Eli.  
"A little" I said playing with Ashton's hair.  
"Mommy, why are we here?" asked Ashton.  
"Well mommy might be pregnant" said Eli with a smile.  
"Pregnant?" asked Ashton confused.  
"Yea, you might have a little sister or brother" said Eli with a smile.  
"YAY!" yelled Ashton with a smile.

We laughed and the doctor came back in.

"Well congradulations, you are 3 weeks pregnant" said the doctor.  
"Seriously?" asked Eli with a hughed grin.  
"Yup, well I will leave you guys alone" said the doctor leaving.

Eli got up and kissed my head and huged me.

"Clare, I'm gonna be a dad" said Eli he sounded like he was crying.  
"Are you crying?" I asked lifting his head up to see tears running down his face. "Yea, I'm happy I promise not to leave you" said Eli kissing me and he kissed Ashton on the cheek.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
"So, I'm gonna have a new brother or sister" said Ashton looking at us.  
"Yup" said Eli.  
"YAY!" yelled Ashton again.

We laughed and we walked out of the doctors. Eli drove me and Ashton home and we said bye. Me and Ashton walked into the house to see my mom on the couch with my pregnancy tests.

"Mom" I said she looked at me with a smile.  
"I'm gonna be another grandmom?" asked my mom with a smile.  
"Yea, I went to the doctors today and I'm 3 weeks" I said letting Ashton down.  
"Okay, we need you to start eating right again" said my mom writing stuff down.

I laughed and I played with Ashton while my mom did that. 


	13. Chapter 13

Clare's pov:

It's been 3 months since I found out I was pregnant with Eli's baby. I was kinda showing, but not really. Eli wants a son like all dad's do. I of course want a daughter, but either is fine. Our friends and family are supportive of us. Today me and Eli are going to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby. Eli was on his way over to take me and Ashton. There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw Eli.

"Hey" I said leting him in.  
"Hey beautiful" Eli kissed me.  
"Mommy" said Ashton.  
"Yes?" I asked looking at her.  
"I want a sister" said Ashton with a little giggle.  
"Okay, let's go to the doctors" said Eli.

We all left the house and to the doctors appointment. We walked in and I signed in. We waited for 25 minutes, then we were called back. My guy doctor told me to lift my shirt up and Eli was mad because he didn't like it. The baby came on to the screen.

"So doctor, am I have a little brother or sister?" asked Ashton growing unpaitent in Eli's arms.  
"Well congradulations, your gonna have a healthy baby boy" said the doctor.  
"Aww man, I wanted a sister, huh I'll also settle for a brother" smiled Ashton.

The doctor gave us a minute.

"Clare, we`re having a son" Eli had tears.  
"Eli don't cry" I said wiping them away.  
"I can't help it, I'm happy" said Eli with a smile.  
"Me to" I said with a smile.

We walked out of the doctors office after we made an appointment. We left and went back to my house. Once we got there I put Ashton down and sat on the couch.

"So what are we gonna name him?" asked Eli joining me on the couch.  
"Umm, have no idea" I replied.  
"Me either" said Eli bumbed.  
"I still have the baby book from when I was pregnant with Ashton, how about we let her pick" I suggested.  
"Good idea" smirked Eli.

I went upstairs and got the baby book from my room and went back downstairs. I rejoined Eli and told Ashton to come over.

"Yes mommy" said Ashton sitting on my lap.  
"We want you to pick a name for your brother, with this book" I said handing it to her.  
"Okay" she smiled and took the book and walked over to her princess table.  
"Wait, doesn't she need help to read?" asked Eli confused.  
"Nope, I taught her" I smiled.  
"Oh" replied Eli.

We watched Ashton flip threw pages until she stoped at one.

"Do you want just the first name or both?" asked Ashton.  
"Umm, do you want to do both?" I asked.  
"Yes" said Ashton.  
"Then you can do both" I smiled.  
"Okay, well I got the first name" said Ashton.  
"And what is the name?" asked Eli.  
"Christopher" smiled Ashton.  
"I like" said Eli looking at me.  
"Me to" I smiled.  
"Okay, I'll find the middle name now" said Ashton fliping threw pages.

We watched her again but it started to get boring so we watched t.v while she looked. After 15 minutes of watching some show, the t.v went off. When I looked Ashton turned it off.

"I found the middle name" smiled Ashton.  
"What is it?" asked Eli.  
"Wyatt" smiled Ashton.  
"Christopher Wyatt Goldsworthy, sounds good" smiled Eli.  
"Yes it does" I replied.  
"Well thank you, I try" smiled Ashton.

We laughed. Then I relised it was friday and I had to take Ashton over K.C's. I got up and went Ashton's room and grabed her suit case that was already packed and went down stairs.

"What's that?" asked Eli confused.  
"Ashton's bag for K.C's" I replied.  
"Right" said Eli.

I grabed Ashton and we walked out the door and into Eli's car. We drove to K.C's apartment. Once we got there, I got out with Ashton and Eli and we walked up to K.C's apartment. We knocked on the door and K.C's girlfriend Jess answered. Everyone at school already knew about Ashton so it really didn't matter.

"Hey Clare" smiled Jess.  
"Hey, is K.C here?" I asked.  
"Yea, come in" said Jess.

We walked in and she said he was in his room. I told Eli to wait with Jess and I went to K.C's room with Ashton. I knocked on the door and K.C answered.

"Hey" said K.C taking Ashton and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey" I said handing him the suit case.  
"So you had a doctors appointment today, to find out the baby's gender right?" asked K.C.  
"Right" I smiled.  
"What is it?" asked K.C.  
"Ashton, why don't you tell your dad what your geting" I smiled.  
"A brother" smiled Ashton.  
"That's cute, do you no what your naming him?" asked K.C.  
"Yes, Ashton picked out the first and middle name" I smiled.  
"Which is?" he asked Ashton.  
"Christopher Wyatt" smiled Ashton.  
"That's a cute name" smiled K.C.  
"Okay, well, me and Eli have to go tell the family, so we have to go" I said kissing Ashton.  
"Okay, see you on sunday" said K.C.

I nodded and I left with Eli. We drove to Eli's house to tell his parents. Once we got there they were siting on the couch.

"Mom, dad" smiled Eli.  
"So, what is the gender?" asked Cece.  
"It's a boy" smiled Eli.  
"Ahhh baby boy, that's great" said Cece giving him a hug.  
"So what's gonna be his name, if you have one picked out?" asked Bullfrog.  
"Ashton picked it out" said Eli.  
"What did she pick out?" asked Cece.  
"Christopher Wyatt" said Eli.  
"That's adorable" smiled Cece.

We sat there talking about what the baby might look like. I was glad Eli was getting what he wanted. He always wanted a son.


	14. Chapter 14

Eli's pov:

I just got back from the baby store with my mom. We picked out a crib, clothes, bottles, diapers and all that other baby stuff. Clare and me were gonna switch it up. Since we don't live together me and Clare are gonna share our son. We're doing something like she does with K.C, one week Clare get's him and the weekend and week after the weekend I get him and then Clare get's the weekend and the week after the weekend and so on. I went into my room and put down the stuff. Since there is only 2 rooms in the house and the other one my parents have, Christopher will sleep in here with me. I started to set up the crib because Clare was almost there and I couldn't wait. Clare already got stuff for Christopher. She is having him sleep in her room until he is old enough, then she is gonna have him share a room with Ashton. I'm real excited for being a dad.

Clare's pov:

I was home with Ashton. We were watching cartoons when I felt liquid go down my leg. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Oh god, I'm going into labor.

"Ashton, sweetie" I said trying to stay calm.  
"Yes mommy?" asked Ashton.  
"Take my cell okay and call Eli" I said handing her the cell.  
"And tell him what?" asked Ashton.  
"That mommy is having the baby" I said holding my stomach.

Ashton nodded and looked threw my phone.

Ashton's pov:

I was looking for Eli's name and I finally found it. I press call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Clare" said Eli.  
"No, it's Ashton" I replied with a giggle.  
"Oh, hey Ashton" said Eli.  
"Mommy told me to tell you she is going into labor" I smiled.  
"What!" yelled Eli.  
"Yea, she is going in labor now and she said to hurry" I said.  
"Okay, I'll be right there, bye Ashton" Eli sounded happy.  
"Bye" I hung up the phone.

I ran over to my mommy and held her hand.

"Mommy, what can I do?" I asked.  
"Help me up the stairs, so I can change and get the bag ready" said mommy.  
"Okay" I helped mommy up.

We walked up the stairs and into mommy's room. My mom got changed while I got her bag, that was already packed. We heard the front door open and shut.

"Clare!" I heard Eli yell.  
"Up here!" I yelled back.

I heard running up the steps and Eli came into the room and ran to my mommy's side.

"Clare this is it" smiled Eli. "Yea" I saw my mommy smile to.  
"Um mommy, your having a baby" I said.

My mom hurried up and got dressed and I tried to pick up the bag but it was heavy. Eli must have noticed because he grabed the bag and my hand and we went down stairs.

Clare's pov:

Once we got outside, Adam came running out of the car and to my side.

"UNCLE ADAM!" yelled Ashton.  
"Hey kid" smiled Adam.

Eli and Adam helped me into the car and Ashton sat on Adam's lap. We drove to the hospital and once we got there Eli and Adam helped me into the hospital.

"Help, my girlfriend's in labor!" yelled Eli.

A nurse came over and grabed a wheel chair and wheeled me into a room with Eli by my side. Ashton stayed with Adam. Once we got into the room and they told me to push.

"Clare, you need to push" said Eli.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I pushed really hard.

I pushed for a half hour and finally I saw my baby.

"Congradulations, you have a healthy baby boy" said the doctor.

I started to cry and so did Eli. They cleaned off the baby and gave him to me.

"Hi Christopher, welcome to the world" I said with a smile.  
"He looks beautiful" cried Eli.

Christopher had Eli's black hair and Eli's green eyes. He had my lips and ears. The rest was Eli.

"He looks like you" I said.  
"I no" Eli smiled.  
"Can you go get Ashton and Adam?" I asked.  
"Yea, sure" Eli left.

Adam's pov:

Me and Ashton were siting here waiting. I called Alli and Jenna and they just walked in.

"Adam, where is she?" asked Alli.  
"She is in labor right now" I said.

Eli came out.

"Guys, do you want to meet the new addition to the Goldsworthy family?" asked Eli with tears.  
"Yes" said Jenna.

We walked into the room.

Clare's pov:

I was holding Christopher while Adam, Ashton, Eli, Alli, and Jenna walked in.

"Awwwww, he is so cute" gushed Alli.  
"He looks like Eli" said Jenna.  
"Yup, he looks like his sexy father" joked Eli.  
"Eli, shut up" I laughed.

Everyone laughed and we talked and everything. Eli and Ashton stayed the night. Eli slept on a cot and Ashton slept on my bed with me. Christopher slept in his crib and it was our little family.

Eli's pov:

I woke up the next morning to see Clare asleep and Ashton with baby Christopher.

"You love him" I smiled "Yea" smiled Ashton.  
"Me to" I said picking her up.  
"Does this mean that I'm gonna have to live with daddy, now that mommy got a new baby?" asked Ashton.  
"No, mommy is gonna keep you, your her baby to" I replied.  
"Okay" smiled Ashton.  
"So, are you hungry?" I asked.  
"Yea, a little" said Ashton looking at baby chris.  
"Then let's go get some food" I said with a smile.  
"Okay" Ashton smiled.

We walked to the cafe and got some food. We ate at the tables and before we left, I bought Clare something to. We walked back up into the room and saw that Clare was still sleeping. Chris woke up and I changed him and gave him a bottle that the hospital gave us. Clare woke up.

"Is he okay?" asked Clare.  
"Yea, he is eating" I replied.

Ashton picked up the bag that we got Clare for breakfast and walked over to the bed.

"Here you go mommy, me and dad got this for you" said Ashton. Ashton has been calling me dad since I told her she could, it made me happy.  
"Thanks sweetie" said Clare kissing Ashton on the head.  
"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.  
"Fine, I have been threw this pain before, remeber" she pointed to Ashton.  
"Right" I replied.

I burped Chris and he went to sleep. We sat there enjoying eachothers company. I can't believe I got the best family ever.

**A/N: hoped you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

*5 years later*

Clare's pov:

I'm 20 and Eli is 21 and he is a famous book writer, while I stay home with our 3 kids. Me and had another baby after we got married. It's a girl. We named her Sabrina Claudia Goldsworthy. She has my hair and Eli's eyes. Ashton is now 8 and Christopher is 5. Me and Eli got married when I was 18 and he was 19. I had our daughter Sabrina at the age of 19 and she is now 2. Ashton still goes over to K.C's house on weekends. K.C married Jess, Alli married Adam, Jenna married Drew. Adam got his sugery and he is now a boy. He and Alli have twins a boy and a girl named Pheobe Anne Torres and Connor Andrew Torres. Jenna and Drew have 1 baby that's a boy and they named him Rupert Adam Torres. K.C and Jess only have a daughter named Bonnie Abigale Guthrie. Right now I'm at a doctors appointment with Sabrina because Eli took Ashton and Christopher to the ice cream shop. There is something I'm not telling Eli and that is telling him I might me pregnant again. I got called back and Sabrina walked infront of me. Yes she can walk.

"Hello Mrs. Goldsworthy" said my doctor.  
"Hello" I smiled.  
"So you took a pregnancy test and it said positive?" asked the doctor.  
"Yup" Ii smiled again.

He took blood and went to run the test. He came back 5 minutes later.

"Congradualtions your 5 months pregnant" my doctor said.  
"Thank you" I smiled wide.  
"Lay down so we can see if we can see the gender" I layed down.

The doctor told me I was gonna have a son and I was excited. I left with Sabrina and I hooked her up in the car and drove off.

"Mommy, are you gonna tell daddy?" asked Sabrina.  
"I don't no, I might keep it my dirty little secret" I smiled.  
"No tell him, I want to see what he does, please" she begged.  
"Okay, but we have to get home first" I sighed.  
"Okay" smiled Sabrina.

We got home and I saw that Eli's car was home so he is home. I un hooked Sabrina and picked her up and went inside. Once we were inside I put her on the floor and she went to play with her toys.

"Eli!" I yelled.

Eli came from the kitchen with Chris and Ashton behind him.

"Where were you, we came home and you weren't here?" asked Eli.  
"Eli there is something I have to tell you" I smiled.  
"Okay, what is it?" asked Eli.  
"We're having a son" I smiled.  
"What?" asked Eli with a smile.  
"Me and Sabrina went to the doctors today and they said I was 5 months and we're having a boy" I smiled again.

Eli walked over to me and kissed me and hugged me.

"I'm so happy" smiled Eli.  
"Me to" I smiled.

**A/N: This is the end of the story. I'm not gonna make a squeal to this. But i will tell you that Clare had the baby and they named him Daniel Thomas Goldsworthy and they are all happy has Eli's hair and Clare's eyes. The name Sabrina I got from my friend Sabrina and my co- writer for my one story on a different account. The story is called the boy all the good girls want and Claudia i got from my friend and co- writer from Vampiress.**


End file.
